Child Of Magic
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Trucy Wright recieves a letter inviting her to Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: Characters from Ace Attorney belong to Capcom and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Child Of Magic

It had been three years since Phoenix lost his badge. The past three years have been a disaster for him. No he was no longer a lawyer, he had no money to take Maya out for some burgers. No money to buy any Steel Samurai merchandise. He only had enough money for the basics like food and bills and even that was a struggle. He always gave Trucy pocket money a week when possible, there were some weeks he was so short he couldn't take Trucy out to the pictures or give him any pocket money.

Trucy understood. She was only eleven years old, but she was intelligent for her age. She was a special girl. Phoenix didn't just think that because he adopted her. She was a magician. She always practised her magic tricks and when Phoenix was playing poker pretending to be a pianist, Trucy would do her little magic shows. When they both finished with their jobs, they met up and walked home together.

Lately he'd been getting good at poker, so the money would be a lot more stable. Pearl was planning on visiting more often as Maya was away on training so things appeared to be getting better, slowly but surely. He hoped that one day he would be able to get his lawyer's badge back, but for time time being, he had to get his priorities sorted.

Phoenix strolled over to his letter box one Sunday morning and heard the sound of owls at his front door. With caution he looked down to the floor and saw a letter addressed to Trucy.

"Hey Trucy," Phoenix cried out. "There's a letter here for you."

Trucy jumped off the couch and smiled. "A letter for me? Oh wow! Nobody has even written to me before."

Phoenix passed the letter over to his daughter. She smiled as she opened the letter. Two white pieces of paper folded together nicely on it. At first neither of them thought much about the vintage envelop and the red stamp keeping the envelope in shape. As soon as Trucy's eyes zoomed into the page, she gasped. Both papers floated onto the floor like a feather.

Phoenix jumped. "What's the matter Trucy?"

"I've been invited to a magic school," Trucy exclaimed. Her hands were covered by her mouth. "Read it for yourself, Daddy."

 _Dear Miss Wright,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

"But..." Phoenix cackled at a lost for words. "You're already in school. And where is Hogwarts anyway?"

"The only way I know off is getting the train to platform nine and three quarters in Kings Cross station in London."

"WHAT!" Phoenix shrieked as he jumped out of his seat. "This school is in England?" Phoenix looked up to the sky. "Now I'm awfully confused. I wonder if the owl got lost and ended up in California?"

Trucy opened the front door. "Daddy!" she said, "there are loads of owls outside."

"Then again," Phoenix pondered as zoomed into the letter. "It could be a prank, but I don't have any evidence on me to support this theory. Anyway, if it was a prank, it would have to be done by somebody who knows us and has a unique sense of humour. Someone like Maya!"

"Let's see what happens at school tomorrow," Trucy suggested. "We're still in April. We have plenty of time to think about it."

Phoenix looked over at the other page with a list of equipment and books to get. "I don't think we'll be able to obtain any of these in California." He browsed through the pages and checklist again and scratched his chin. "Parents are reminded that first years are not permitted to have their own broom... what the hell am I reading? Students can bring an owl, a cat or a toad." Phoenix raised both his eyebrows as he removed his hat. "What's wrong with a dog? Or a parrot?"

"Uncle Valant wasn't lying when he said Hogwarts is real," Trucy said. She rested her hand against her chin as sat on her father's lap. "I wonder what house I would be sorted in. Valant was in Slytherin."

"I'm completely lost," Phoenix admitted. Trucy tried to explain about Hogwarts and how it was suppose to be the best magic school in the world and that everybody was sorted into houses by a big old hat. It was too much to take in for Phoenix as he suggested that they both went out for a picnic. As soon as they came back from their picnic there was a knock on the door just before 11:00PM. When Phoenix came to answer the door it was a tall and attractive women.

"You must be Mr. Wright?" the woman said. "I'm sorry I've called so late."

"Yeah, that's me!"

"I'm Hermione Granger, I work for the ministry of magic. I'm here to talk about your daughter. May I come in?"

"Yes," Phoenix said. "Of...course."

"Daddy?" Trucy asked. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the woman leaned over and smiled at Trucy. "I came here to see you."

Trucy grinned. "Oh you did? That's nice. Well welcome to the Wright Talent Agency. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," said Hermione as she took a seat. She looked over at Phoenix. "I'm here today to talk about Trucy. Have you received your owl."

"We had plenty of owls over today," Trucy explained. "They gave me a letter to invite me to Hogwarts."

"That's why I'm here," Hermione explained. "Because you live so far away, and because your parent is a muggle, I thought that maybe I could arrange a way to support you getting into school."

"Miss Granger," Trucy said as she suddenly started frowning. "If I go to Hogwarts, that means I will be away from Daddy."

Hermione nodded. "I'm afraid it would. But you'll make loads of new friends and learn lots of magic tricks."

"It's a wonderful opportunity Miss Granger," Trucy admitted. "I'm really happy that I got the latter, but I can't go to Hogwarts. If I go, it will mean Daddy will be on his own, and he can't run this agency without little old me."

"I'll be fine," Phoenix insisted. "If you really want to go, I'll get whatever funds I can to help you."

Trucy shook her head. She had already made her mind up. She ran over to her father and hugged her so tight that it nearly caused Phoenix to choke. "I need you as much as you need me, Daddy."

"I'm sure we can arrange Miss Wright to be taught at home," Hermione suggested. "That way Trucy will still be able to learn magic and still stay at home. We've only just started the home schooling scheme, but the teaching quality will be just as good at home as it is in our schools."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Phoenix said with a smile on his face. He was secretly relieved and glad he was able to find something that worked out for both him and Trucy. 


End file.
